Forgive me
by MakoDC
Summary: Soy pésima haciendo summarys, pero hay Jori, drama y un poco de humor jaja / Una enfermedad ha sido la detonante de los malestares de Jade ¿Será capaz de salir de esta? Pd: Tuve que bajar este One-shot antes, pero con esto aproveche de cambiar algunas cosirijillas


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes de empezar como ya saben Victorius no me pertenece y por ende tampoco sus personajes. Pero la historia es mia :)

* * *

La vida está llena de emociones unas algo rudas y otras no tanto, un ejemplo de esto es el amor, el estúpido y rudo amor, que llega sin avisar y te golpea dejándote en knockout. Si me dieran a elegir en que sentir en este momento… no sabría que elegir, pero me gustaría sentir algo, rabia, miedo o tristeza quizá, pero no siento nada, ahora mismo estoy vacía y lo único que logro sentir es el zumbido del tubo de luz en mis oídos y sobre mi piel la mirada del doctor y la de mi mamá…s

— _¿Cuánto tiempo?_ —Escucho hablar a mi madre.

 _Si no empezamos con el tratamiento de inmediato, calculo que entre 10 meses o quizá un año_ —Le comenta el doctor acomodándose en el respaldo de su asiento mientras se tocaba la sien.

— _¿Jade? Cariño…_ —Veo sus ojos y están algo rojos, suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo y me levanto de la silla. ¡A la mierda todo esto! Tiro los papeles sobre el escritorio del doctor y salgo de su consulta azotando la puerta.

El confort de mi habitación es lo que necesitaba para poder estar bien, mis mariposas son lo suficientemente buenas para poder subirme el animo y mis tijeras son lo suficientemente filosas para poder encajarlas contra mi juego de dardos y así poder liberar tensión. Mi mente a tratado de manejar lo mejor posible esta situación, pero no todos los días te dicen que encontraron cáncer en el estómago y en el hígado. No es algo que yo esperara, si bien me he estado sintiendo mal este último tiempo jamás imagine que esto seria el detonante de mi mal estar, pudo ser cualquier cosa, un virus o alguna ulcera o lo que sea, pero no. Siento como mis lagrimas vuelven a brotar y el revoltijo en mi estomago hace todo peor y nuevamente debo ir a vomitar. Lavo mis manos y mojo mi rostro, el agua calma el ardor y me hace sentir un poco más fresca, miro mi reflejo y es aquí cuando me doy cuenta de lo ojerosa que estoy. No sé si les ha pasado, pero cuando vas al doctor y logran dar con el diagnóstico correcto la enfermedad se dispara y los síntomas se vuelven dolorosamente constantes. Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que me entere y ya he vomitado con sangre y toda esa mierda…

— _¿Jade?_ —Escucho a mi padre— _Ham… Beck ha venido por ti, me comento que hoy irían al cine con los chicos_ —miro por enésima vez mi reflejo y comienzo a maquillarme.

— _Bajaré en unos minutos y papá…_ —Me toma un segundo saber lo que le voy a decir— _No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación…_ —Lo escucho reír y eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

Aplico corrector para mis ojeras y aplico un poco de base, coloco mis sombras habituales y el rojo en mis labios, cuando siento que la ruda y sexy Jade ha vuelto me doy ánimos para bajar y recibir, con unas cuantas palabrotas al imbécil que actualmente es mi amigo, mi… bueno… mi mejor amigo.

— _¡Beckett!_ —Veo su ceño fruncirse.

— _¡Jadelyn!_ —Contraataca él con una sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿Nos vamos Merlina? —Le doy un zape por el comentario y me pongo frente a él.

— _¡Como sea! Beckett, hoy manejaré yo…_ —Veo su cara de confusión mientras le quito las llaves de su auto. Subimos rápidamente al automóvil y comienzo el trayecto al lugar acordado, Beck me mira de vez en cuando y sé que tiene una pregunta, pero también sé que no la hará. Sonrío inconscientemente, Beck me conoce taaan bien, desde que nos conocimos él siempre supo llagar a mi de una u otra forma, siempre pudo saber cuando me molestaba o me preocupaba algo, él siempre fue relajado, pero hoy se ve notoriamente preocupado es como si supiera que algo va mal conmigo, como si supiera que se viene algo fuerte en mi vida…

— _Jade…_ —Trata de llamar mi atención.

— _No hoy, Beck. Hoy sólo hay que divertirse, por favor._ —Me da un suspiro de resignación y aprieta mi mano como si estuviera diciéndome "Sea lo que sea que este pasando contigo ahora, yo estaré para ti" y con este simple gesto siento como el nudo se forma en mi garganta y como todo comienza a arder nuevamente. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa— _Lo sé y gracias_ —Le susurro.

Al estacionarnos nos quedamos en silencio mientras miramos la entrada del local y es él quien da el primer paso, abre la puerta y baja del auto mientras me da una mirada divertida. Suspiro un poco y salgo del auto rápidamente le entrego sus llaves y desordeno un poco su cabello. Al entrar al cine Cat me recibe con un apretado abrazo que yo devuelvo de la misma manera y quizá hasta peor. Cat salta hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas. André me saluda con la mano en alto y con su singular movimiento de cabeza que dice "¿Qué onda?" y Robie, bueno Ronbie es un idiota y me saluda como idiota. Y ella… ella sólo niega con la cabeza y me saluda con su típico "Hola, Jade" acompañado con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa la cual inconscientemente le devuelvo.

El tiempo paso rápido, vimos una película que eligió Vega y como ya saben como es Vega la película estuvo igual que ella… D-E-L A-S-C-O.

— _¡Yey, Sushi! —_ Grita Cat cuando entramos a Nozzu. André le sonríe y levanta los brazos apoyando el festejo del gatito Pelirojo. La comida se sirvió rápido y mientras comíamos la conversación se torno un tanto incomoda, al menos para mí.

— _¿Jade? Estás bie…_ —Tiro el cubierto sobre la mesa y corro como condenada al baño. ¡Estúpido sushi! Limpio mi boca y la enjuago con un poco de agua y mientras miro mi reflejo veo el de Vega detrás de mi con cara de preocupación

— _Estoy bien. No es para tanto, sólo me cayó mal al estomago —_ Volvemos a la mesa y el asunto quedo olvidado. Los chicos comieron y cuando terminaron fuimos al estacionamiento para poder irnos a casa.

— _Bro… ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Mi abuela se llevó el auto y ya es muy tarde para irme en autobús._

— _Yo… debo llevar a Jade, no se ha sentido muy bien al parecer y bue_ …

— _¡Yo la llevo!_ —Sonrío un poco mientras le levanto la ceja.

 _— ¿Segura?_

 _—_ ¡ _Si, venga! Me queda cerca de la casa de mi tía y debo ir para allá ahora._

— _OK, gracias Tori. Jade, no quiero reclamos ya que tu casa está muy lejos de la…_ —Dice mientras voltea a mirarme y cuando lo hace se queda callado al verme ya dentro del auto de vega.

 _— ¡Me hago viejaaaa, vámonos ya Vega!_

Y no falto decir más ya que prácticamente saltó dentro del auto. El camino se hizo eterno y en cada rojo en el cual parábamos mis manos ardían como la mierda. Ella me miraba de reojo y mientras lo hacía mordía impaciente su labio inferior, sonreí con burla y acaricie levemente su muslo, lo que hizo que el auto se saliera un par de veces del carril. Vega al ver el gran portón de mi casa toco la bocina y estacionó el auto lo más rápido que pudo. Salí del cacharro y la tomé de la mano guiándola dentro de mi casa hasta mi habitación. Mis padres tenían el sueño pesado y mi habitación estaba aislada de ruidos asique no habría problema. La empujé sobre la cama, dejándola sentada en la orilla y con un rápido movimiento me acerqué a ella dejando mi abdomen a la altura de su cara. Sus dientes mordieron mi abdomen sobre la camiseta y con desesperación sus manos subieron la prenda y su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel. Tomé sus manos inquietas, y mientras la recostaba, las deje sobre su cabeza. Mis piernas tomaron su lugar en los costados de su cadera e inclinado mi rostro al suyo tracé con mi lengua su mentón para terminar con una pequeña mordida en su cuello, sentí su piel erizarse y sonreí, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba así conmigo y lo amaba.

— _Jade…_ —Dijo suplicante. Saqué su camiseta y comencé a besar sus clavículas mientras bajaba. El nacimiento de sus pechos se hizo presente y cuando mordí entre medio sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda…

Ya va una semana desde todo lo que paso y hoy fuimos nuevamente al hospital. El doctor que me había diagnosticado me derivó a oncología ahí me hicieron una endoscopia y tomografía para ver qué tan avanzada estaba la enfermedad. Un par de horas después la oncóloga nos llamó y nos dijo que empezaríamos con quimioterapia, ya que estaba algo avanzado y teníamos que tratar de reducir estos tumores o de lo contrario se ramificaría y no es lo que nosotros queríamos. El tratamiento comenzó bastante bien y a decir verdad los doctores y enfermeros del hospital fueron muy agradables conmigo y el medicamento era bueno para mí, supongo, aunque pasado el mes de comenzar con este tratamiento los efectos secundarios ya estaban presentándose.

— _Chicos…_ —Dije llamando la atención de mis amigos— _Debo decirles algo y es un poco difícil, yo no sé cómo comenzar…_

— _Eres gay, ya lo sabía, bruja pendeja_ —Me interrumpió la marioneta, quien por cierto quedo en el basurero.

— _Cof… cof… Como decía, lo haré rápido y no quiero miradas de lástima, esas mierdas déjensela a los patéticos sin vida. Como decía, reitero, estoy en tratamiento con quimioterapia, y si pendejos tengo cáncer, y si en algún momento me ven y creen que es gracioso verme pelona, quiero que recuerden que esta futura pelona tiene tijeras y son filosas._ —Dicho esto me di media vuelta y entré a los pasillos de "HA" dejando a mis amigos con la boca abierta. Fui hasta mi casillero para poder guardar mis libros y sacar lo que me llevaría a casa cuando un sollozo interrumpió mi tarea, sus brazos morenos se aferraron a mi cintura y su frente se apoyo en mi hombro.

 _— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ —Dijo con su voz temblorosa.

 _— No creí que fuera necesario. Además, Soy Jade West y esta mierda sólo es pasajera, no podrá conmigo, no lo hará_ —Dije mientras seguía guardando algunas cosas. Aunque la verdad era que ni yo me creía esto, Tori por su parte solo hizo más fuerte su agarre en mi y carcajeo un poco.

 _— Tienes razón, nada puede con la gran Jade West. Saldremos de esto, juntas_ —Sonreí un poco y cerré mi casillero para poder voltear a verla. Ella tenia sus ojos algo llorosos, miré a nuestro alrededor y algunos metiches ya estaban hablando de la demostración de cariño. Miré a Vega a los ojos y simplemente besé su nariz y ella arrugándola me regalo una sonrisa— _Te quiero Bruja mala del Oeste._

 _— Yo solo te quiero desde ciertos ángulos ¿Me hago entender?_ —Le dije levantándole sugerentemente una ceja a lo cual ella rió.

Ya con esto arreglado y todos enterados, tanto de mi enfermedad como de mi relación con vega, podía estar un poco más tranquila, aunque estos imbéciles me prohibían beber mi café, estúpidos, el café es sagrado SEÑORES, pero ya que, de todas maneras, la doctora me lo había prohibido. Puff… una vez haya terminado todo esto juro y perjuro que llenaré de café los senos de Vega… Mmm…

Volviendo a la realidad ha pasado ya algo de tiempo, siendo exactas 3 meses ya desde el inicio de tratamiento y el día de hoy comenzó a suceder algo que me tiene un poco alterada y no es sólo la notoria pérdida de peso que he tenido, si no que hoy he quedado con una mecha de cabello en mi mano, no es como si no supiera que esto sucedería y de hecho creí tener mi mente preparada para esto, pero es más fuerte de lo que pensé, mi cabello es lo más preciado para mí, es algo tan… no lo sé, es lo que más cuido en mí y ver como se enreda en mis dedos dejando su último roce en la palma de mis manos, es doloroso. Mi cabello ha estado opaco este último tiempo y algo quebradizo. Mi madre a intentado por todos los medios posibles tratar de fortalecerlo, pero siendo realistas solo es una pérdida de tiempo…

 _—_ _Mamá_ —Dije llamando su atención— _Llévame a la peluquería, no estoy dispuesta a ver un mechón más caer de mí_ — Le dije, esa tarde ella me llevo y esa misma no quedo ningún cabello en mi cabeza. Poco a poco perdí mis cejas y bueno, no sufrí tanto con eso, ¡sólo me quedé sin poder levantar mis cejas sensualona de manera sugerente a la santurrona de mi muher! Pero ya que.

Hoy vega vino a visitarme después de clases, ya que no me sentí del todo bien para poder levantarme, asiqué me quedé en casa y básicamente me rasqué la panza mientras veía de OITNB. Cuando ella llegó automáticamente invadió mi cama y tiro sus pesuñas sobre mí y me baboseo la cara, bueno, quizá yo la babosee a ella, pero el punto está en que los medicamentos me tienen tan estúpidamente agotada que no puedo reclamarle nada y es ahora cuando ella esta sobre mi pecho y mi mano está acomodando el gorro que tapa mi calvicie que me suelta una bomba. ¡C-a-r-a-j-o!

 _— Te amo…_ —Mi mano deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y va hacia su mentón para poder tenerla cara a cara. La miro de manera inquisitiva.

 _— ¿Aunque no pueda ni siquiera levantarme por más de 10 minutos y aunque ahora este pelona?_ —Ella arruga la nariz y se sienta dejándome frente a ella, quita mi gorro y besa mi cabeza.

 _— Sip, te amo con todo eso y tu mal genio_ —Sonreí y besé sus labios, pero duro tan poco, ya que tuve que levantarme y correr al baño a vomitar. Sep estúpidos medicamentos.

Ya van 7 meses desde que empezó todo esto, mi doctora ha decidido que es hora de empezar con radioterapia y bueno ahora el hospital es mi "hogar". Mis amigos vienen a verme constantemente y el gatito me trae galletas a escondidas, amo las galletas ¿Lo sabían? Yo tampoco, lo descubrí ahora que solo puedo sentirles el sabor ya que mi estomago no aguanta nada y lo vomita todo. También vino Sikowitz y me estuvo hablando de las propiedades del agua de coco, raro, pero fue increíble poder escucharlo después de tanto tiempo. Mis padres por otro lado han estado conmigo durante todo este largo camino y Tori… ella ha sido incondicional y me dice que pronto terminará todo y que estaremos juntas y que tendremos un hermoso bebé con mi mal genio y toda la cosa… Aún sonrió cuando lo recuerdo, pero yo sé que ya no es así, no saldré de aquí, hoy tenia dolores tremendos y me hicieron una tomografía, la doctora básicamente me dijo que brillaba más que fuegos artificiales de 4 de Julio. Hoy me administraron Morfina jaja ¿Saben lo que eso significa? See… Yo también, últimamente no soporto los alimentos, ni olerlos puedo asique solo me mantienen a base de un rico suero a la vena.

 _— ¿Jade que te gustaría que trajera mañana para ver, hay alguna serie que te llame la atención?_ —La mire y suspiré.

 _— Sorpréndeme preciosa…_ —Tori sonrió y besó mis labios.

 _— Te amo, Jade. Nos vemos mañana…_ —Dijo esperando mi respuesta a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Una vez que ella salió por la puerta solté un suspiro y apreté el botón que me daba la dosis de morfina que necesitaba para el dolor y con eso me dormí… En la mañana escuchaba gritos, gritos de mi mamá, de mi padre y en el fondo los gritos de Tori. Sentí algo doloroso sobre pecho. ¡Ja! ¿Pueden creerlo, quien carajos me está electrocutando? ¡Basta de mierdas! No quiero esto… Ya no, no lo quiero, sólo quiero sentirme bien otra vez, sólo... perdóname.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado_. Algún comentario, critica, o algo ya saben donde colocarlo ajaja espero leerlos.

Pd: Para quienes hayan leído los primeros 3 capítulos de "La gitana" les comento que estaré actualizando pronto después de muchos años! lo sé (u.u) jajaja pero pretendo terminarla jajaja

¡Un beso y un abrazo a la distanciaaa!


End file.
